


moonlight between his teeth;

by vermeilies (fleurise)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Breeding, Dark, F/M, Kinktober, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Smut, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:49:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26830948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurise/pseuds/vermeilies
Summary: —you can't help but think that kuroo's eyes are particularly bright under the moonshine;
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 164





	moonlight between his teeth;

**Author's Note:**

> ଘ(੭ˊ꒳ˋ)੭✧ uwahhh here's the first part of my halloween series. . .!

**trick & treat vol. 1; yandere ▒▒▒!kuroo tetsurou**

**✧; Kuroo is… a lot of things**. he’s that classmate who sits diagonally from you in your marketing class, always clearing up some of the sleep in your eyes with an airy greeting of _c’mon, don’t fall asleep now, sunshine_. **(** huh, easy for him to say. you’re not a morning person who catches the proverbial worm like him; you’re just a simple girl who needs to clock in those eight hours a night…note to self, never take a class before 8 am **again**. **)** and if you’re lucky, he might even drop a canned coffee on your table **—** it’s one of those milk coffee flavors from the vending machine that’s a touch too sweet, but it’s the thought that counts, and besides you’re alert for class, aren’t you? he claims that it’s a trade, a trade because who else is he going to turn to for class notes? sure, he could ask ichinose in the front, but he swears you’re the best notetaker of them all, so organized and color-coded. flattery will get you nowhere, Kuroo-kun, and yet you’re still handing over your notebook anyways, even though you think he honestly doesn’t need your notes in the first place, not when he’s a natural when it comes to this material. you guess he just wants to make sure he doesn’t miss anything for the upcoming exam. and that’s doubly important on those days he’s mia, leaving you to fend for yourself in a world of droning lectures and the temptation of a quick catnap; yet somehow he always looks a little on the “ _I haven’t slept in a solid 48 hours_ ” side of things when he returns for the next class…probably pulled an all-nighter for another class again. _probably_.

 **✧;** he’s also that frequent customer to your quaint bookstore on the very edges of the downtown area, the one that blends into the surroundings unless you’re looking hard enough. _and you’ve always known Kuroo to have a keen eye._ the first time he opened the door to your literary sanctuary, glass chimes tinkling at his sudden arrival, you couldn’t help but owlishly blink at him amidst putting books away on their designated shelves. you knew not to judge a book by its cover **(** no pun intended. _maybe_. **)** , but you never expected him to be into the sort of novels that fly below the radar, that oft collect dust before falling into the perfect hands. ah, but a customer’s a customer, and when he strolled up to you **(** and not anyone else organizing books on the other shelves **—** there are other people who work here too, you know, Kuroo-kun! **)** with the claim that you looked like you could help him find what he’s searching for playing on his lips, you didn’t hesitate to show him the book that likely hadn’t seen the light of days for some time. it seemed a simple enough interaction at first what with him looking for a little-known book, and you plucking it from the shelves like nothing, but that’s your train of thought before he turned up a second time, and a third time, and a fourth **—** _well_ , you get the gist of it. and each time he has yet another novel that you have to go on a scavenger hunt for while he peers over your shoulder, giving you little tidbits of encouragement because _you’re so good at this_. yeah, that’s not going to make you search any harder, but you’ll take the praise regardless. **(** anything for a loyal customer, or so your boss says in that singsong lilt once Kuroo’s long gone. **)** though even you have to admit, you actually look forward to him sauntering through the door with yet another search request on his hands; it gives you a peak into his interests, as diverse as they are, because maybe this time it’s a collection of short stories, or perhaps something in the historical fiction section. though you have noticed that he always seems to come back to the horror genre; if it comes out at midnight with fangs barred and tapered claws, then he’s asking for it with a certain glimmer in his eyes. everybody’s got their guilty pleasure, don’t they.

 **✧;** and last but definitely not least… Kuroo’s that neighbor who lives a door down from you. _talk about a coincidence_. but in his defense, you really did win the lottery with him: he’s not noisy, always takes his trash out on time, minds his own business. so an overall a+ neighbor, would definitely recommend. but seriously, you halfway forget that he’s next door most of the time, that is, until you get an eyeful of dusty blacks and sterling silvers coming mach speed at you while you’re just trying to unlock your apartment. oh, it’s, uhm, Kuroo’s friend… _what was his name again_? bo…boutarou? _hey, bokuto,_ **(** oh right, bokuto! **)** _stop bothering her already **—** she’s clearly not interested_, Kuroo’s rolling his eyes to there and back, but you don’t miss the chuckle that rumbles in his chest as he yanks his currently deflated companion by his collar _. but, Kuroooo, I just wanted to say hi, it’s not my fault that you have such a cute neighbor_ , bokuto all but wails in the hallway, though Kuroo is having none of it, instead dismissing him in favor of offering you a wave over his shoulder before shutting his door behind them. the other occasion where you simply cannot overlook Kuroo’s existence on your apartment floor is when you get a knock on the door out of the blue and lo and behold it’s him. but not just normal him, no, it’s the him that’s got a dark t fitted snugly around his sinewy frame, sweats clinging desperately to his hips, and if he shifts just so, you can see the plane of his stomach, even the smooth v leading to **—hold it**! you were not just trying to undress him with your eyes…! _ah, let’s pretend that never happened **—moving on**_. anyways, so there he is leaning on your doorframe, asking if you can lend him some rice for dinner because he forgot to swing by the supermarket on his way home, and _I really don’t feel like going back out now_ , he drawls in that deep, _rich_ sort of timbre that has you gnawing on your bottom lip and shifting on the balls of your feet. **(** you’re just gonna ignore that _ba-dump_ in your chest. **)** yeah, sure thing, Kuroo-kun, take all the rice you want, and you’re handing him a big container of the stuff, enough to last him a week and then some **—** you understand the struggle of being a uni student, the struggle of being too lazy to go buy groceries when you could be napping instead. though you’re tempted to suggest to him that he might want to think about getting his groceries delivered from now on when he’s at your doorstep no sooner than the next day, inquiring if he can get seconds on your previous offer. it’s no problem, honestly it’s not…but you’ve got to wonder if guys his age all know how to eat a person out of house and home. though at least it doesn’t happen often, maybe, like, once a month-ish? and if that’s your biggest complaint with him, then you’re doing pretty well. _you think_.

 **✧;** it’s thursday night. in other words, _friday eve_ ™️. and for a ~~perpetually~~ exhausted student such as yourself, who’s almost clawed her way through another week ~~and barely survived~~ , you think that you deserve a reward for not falling over dead yet. and what better way to reward yourself than with a calorie-soaked treat from the corner conbini. doesn’t matter that you still have another few pages to hammer out for an assignment in one of your classes for tomorrow. nope, nope, nope, that’s up to “ _future you_ ” to deal with because right now you can already hear the sound of that mini shortcake calling your name…and perhaps a few bags of those plum chips too. it takes about two minutes to throw together a semi-decent outfit, crinkled skirt, cozy cardigan, and all, plus another thirty seconds to skitter out the door, not bothering to lock it since you’ll be quick, and it’s not like there’s anyone around **— _wait!_** you take that back because right then and there you spot the one, the only Kuroo-kun stalking toward his humble abode, but he looks, no offense… kinda bad. not like bad _bad_ , more like _I’ve had a long day, **scratch that** , long week_ sort of bad. he must be beyond tired because he doesn’t even notice you shuffling over to him…or at least that’s what you thought. you’re inclined to think a whole lot differently when as soon as your lips part, his gaze immediately cuts right to you, **into you**. it’s not the dappled sunglow that heats you up from the inside out…no, it’s a murky amber that crystallizes all around you, suffocates you in its viscid hold. you’re drowning in his eyes and in dire need of rescue by the time you feel the weight of his hand fall onto your shoulder **(** it’s so warm too, practically burning through your shirt **)** and it’s enough to pull you out of that gilded vortex as you blink at his hand, then back at his face. you’re starting to think that maybe you had just been seeing things back there **—** the florescent lighting above really doesn’t do anyone any favors **—** because he’s nowhere close to glaring you down, instead he’s flaunting a strained version of his signature breezy mien. and now that you can properly focus on the bigger pictures of things, you’re drawn to the dusty pinks sprinkled on edges of his cheeks and the tiny pearls of sweat surfacing on his collarbone, both of which give you the sense that he might have just run a dozen or so blocks beforehand. in the back of your head your inner voice points out that, _he used to be on a volleyball team, remember that?_ …so mystery solved. ~~_or is it._~~

 **✧;** Kuroo takes a shaky breath, one that rattles him from the inside out, and it’s almost like it physically pains him to gulp down that much-needed oxygen **—** _hey, sorry about that, I didn’t see you there for a minute; you scared me ya’ know_. if you weren’t currently trying to parse him out, you may have laughed because you can hardly imagine a world where you could startle the ever unflappable Kuroo-kun **—** he’s scare-proof in your book. except for right now, you guess. though he’s still just as apt at reading your mind. **(** ~~you have a faint idea the inquisitive gleam in your eye gives you away too.~~ **)** _I’ve really been out of it lately **—** probably caught a hay fever or something_, and there’s the answer to your million dollar question, or at least a plausible theory given the fact that he’s clearly not his usual self, definitely not if it’s been some minutes already yet he hasn’t teased you even once. he must truly be under the weather then, but you hope he feels better soon, and that means getting plenty of rest, okay Kuroo-kun. that earns you a ruffling of your hair **(** the most Kuroo-esque gesture of the evening **)** , seemingly taking your words to heart, _yeah that’s probably a good idea; I feel a headache coming on anyways_. he gifts you one more half-smile for the road and a _catch you later_ before ambling into the comfort of his own apartment for what you imagine will be an uneventful night featuring him splayed on the couch doing absolutely nothing: _as it should be_. and while you’re meandering down the aisles of the convenience store, scooping up more in your basket than you had initially planned **—** because you definitely need enough snacks for a few days, _that’s all_ **—** your thoughts can’t help but return to poor Kuroo; it honestly sucks to be sick. though you’re no doctor, you know there’s something medicinal about ice cream, and that’s exactly the thought that spurs you to snatch up a few pints for his sake, it’s the least you can do. **(** you just hope he’s a vanilla person…or perhaps a green tea type. **)**

 **✧;** _errr_ , maybe, just maybe you bought too much. . . and according to your arms straining under the weight of these bags, you may have indeed gone overboard. **(** ~~though you haven’t seen the inside of a gym in forever, so your miniscule muscles might be a contributing factor too.~~ **)** to save what little strength you have left, you think you ought to drop off some of your own stuff back home before handing over the coveted pick-me-up that is ice cream to Kuroo; and oh, are you patting yourself on the back for not locking your door because that makes it a whole lot easier to muster your way into the apartment in one fell swoop. nevermind the fact that you barreling through the doorway probably isn’t a pretty sight…thankfully no one’s around to see your gawkiness. you immediately make a beeline to the kitchen so you can unload your haul onto the counter, and honestly, you need a minute or two to catch your breath, considering your trip was far more of a workout than you had anticipated. though before you can get that chance to recover from all that heavy-lifting, you spot something in the corner of your eye; upon further inspection you realize that said something is actually a mess of clothes piled on your living room floor. _uhm…okay?_ were you really that seduced by the thought of munching down on sugary treats that you just tossed your lounge clothes on the floor to pick up once you had satisfied that craving? no. . .that can’t be right **—** you wouldn’t dare leave your clothes on the floor, not when the phantom voice of your mom always echoed loud and clear in your head, reminding you to hang up your things the second you take them off. _alright_ , this requires more investigation: cue you padding over to the heap in question for a closer look. _huh?_ _aren’t these men’s clothes?_ and then your gears really get to spinning because wait, wait, wait just a minute…isn’t this the very same t-shirt and pants combo Kuroo was sporting earlier? what. **WHAT!?** what in the world is Kuroo, presumably _a naked Kuroo_ , doing in your apartment? 

**✧;** you want to give him the benefit of the doubt, you really do, but things are not adding up. like, _at all_. he shouldn’t be in your apartment in the first place, let alone without any clothes. he’s not a weirdo, you’re pretty sure he didn’t seem like a weirdo all those times he chatted you up before class or pestered you with a lopsided grin to help him find another book on his list. but last you saw him, he was looking a little on the sickly side of things, so maybe he deliriously mixed up your apartments, especially since they’re right next to each other, and decided to take a warm shower without realizing his mistake. urk, even you have to admit that your hypothesis is a stretch, even more so when you distinctly remember watching him go into his own apartment. . . but what else do you have to go on? nothing, that’s what. well, you’re not going to get any answers just standing around with question marks sprouting in your brain like pesky weeds **—** you need to get to the bottom of this, _and quickly_. your sanity is on the line, okay! you inhale once, twice, attempting to steel your nerves for what’s to come **(** hoping that the worst case scenario will be an very awkward exchange **)** before you patter past the living room and to the back of the apartment where your bedroom door is suspiciously ajar. lord give you strength because you really don’t want to do this, you really don’t want to confront Kuroo and have this as a lasting memory in which you’ll probably never be able to look at him the same way again. _please, please, please_ , let this be quick and easy, you chant to yourself while you slowly push the door open with your heart quivering in apprehension. there’s nothing to warrant alarm as inch by aching inch of your room is unveiled before your eyes, and now you’re utterly bewildered because that’s strange, where is Kur **—** then you see it, you see _him_.

 **✧;** on your bed. hunched above your sheets. a sweeping curve over the rungs of his back. a full moonlit cast smearing him in bone white hues. your mind’s gone blank, wiped completely clean, but your gut is telling you that’s Kuroo you’re gawking at. despite the pointed tips twitching amidst the peaks of dusky tresses and the _swish_ , _swish_ of a slender ink-stained tail vacillating back and forth, you know in your heart of hearts that this is Kuroo-kun…though you’re still not quite sure what he is. _definitely not good_ , your inner voice interjects yet again. and, god, do you wish you were wrong about that because something gives you away **(** probably your heart hammering against your chest like a drum), and the next thing you know, he’s craning his head over in your direction. right then, all the air in your lungs evaporates on the spot. you’re bathed in an electric citrine, just the kind that glows even under the shadowy veil of night, that makes his narrowed pupils even more pronounced. your nerves are frantically buzzing beneath the surface, and you feel yourself come undone under the razor edge of his otherworldly gaze. _this can’t be real, **right**?_ yet your brain is airing on the side of fact rather than fiction what with the way sweat prickles on your temples as a frigid sensation infiltrates your system in turbulent crests. and you’re an icicle in the making when he swipes his tongue over his bottom lip in barely-contained hunger, matching the rapacious shards expanding in his eyes. from there, you go into autopilot. it’s a sharp turn on your heels as you bolt out the door like your life depends on it, **no** , _it does depend on it_ because you’re ripe for the taking. too bad you never really had a chance of escape from the get-go: you’re fast, but **_Kuroo’s faster_**. it’s all a blur from the moment you feel a harsh tug from behind and then a loud _thud_ as your head thumps against the floor. sharp pain radiates from the back of your skull in thundering waves, and you can hardly tell up from down with the ringing in your ears, the kaleidoscopic spots shooting across your vision. even though potent fear is digging its claws into your chest ~~or maybe that’s just Kuroo~~ you can’t help but surrender to the heavy weight of your drooping eyelids…you hope that if he’s going to eat you, at least make it quick.

 **✧;** your first hazy thought is that, _ugh_ , your head is still pretty tender **—** but, no way! if you can think and if you can feel pain, that means you’re not mincemeat ~~yet~~! **(** that’s cause for some celebration, you think. **)** and from what you can tell, you must be on your bed **—** you know those fluffy blankets of yours just by touch alone **—** so the worst has yet to come or even better, Kuroo could have taken one taste of you and decided that you weren’t nearly as tasty as you look. oh, do you pray it’s the latter scenario. there’s a bit of effort involved in peeling your eyes open, and at that moment you feel the threads of despair wind up inside you when you come face-to-face with none other than Kuroo himself, but this time he’s completely towering over you, making you feel like a caged rabbit between his steel maw. has he always been this…this **_big_**? of course, you’ve been around him too many times to count, seen his lofty frame with your very own eyes, but it’s a far different experience to be at his mercy beneath him like this. and now that you’re this up close and personal with him, it’s instinctual the way your gaze wanders over him, and particularly away from that golden stare boring right into you; though your horror only magnifies to the nth degree when you catch a clear and unadulterated view of his cock in all its massive glory. it’s especially thick and girthy **(** internally you doubt that you could wrap your hand around it **)** , spilling salty globules of precum from the ruddy tip that peeks out from his foreskin. you’re mesmerized, _in a morbid sense_ , with how his length bobs and jerks between his legs, straining painfully, achingly with surges of blood. _you feel nauseous_. and suddenly you’re hyper-aware of the fact that your shirt’s been pull up over your chest, your skirt hiked over your hips. oh…no. though whether fortunately or unfortunately for you, the panic boiling in your system like a kettle left on the stove is interrupted when his voice finally resonates for the first time.

 **✧;** dulcey and molten like Kuroo, thick and mangled like **_something else_ —** _do you know how long I’ve been waiting for this?_ his fingers reach out to seize your face, squeezing your rounded cheeks until there’s a prominent pout on your lips, and you remain deathly still all the while because his tapered nails are on the very cusp of slicing through your delicate layers of flesh. you’d hate to make one wrong move. _do you know how hard it was not to ravage you on the spot every time you came around?_ there’s a faint stinging sensation, and you can feel a drop of something trickle down the side of your face, though it doesn’t get very far because Kuroo’s tongue immediately darts out to collect that coppery bead in one long swipe. and the accompanying groan from him is downright euphoric. _from the moment I saw you, I knew you had to be mine, **no** , you were already mine to begin with. _at long last does he release your sore cheeks, but you would much rather have his fingers on your face than digging into your covered warmth, molding your lower lips to his lithe digits. sparks of lightning course through your veins at the contact, forcing tremors down your spine, and your gut reaction is to snap your legs closed, though the other hand on your knee keeps you spread wide open for him. _god, I’ve been dying to taste you, taste your sweet pussy_ , his honeymoon eyes illuminate with anticipation as he slithers down your front, wrenching off your skirt and panties along the way. by now hysteria has already made its home inside you, and no matter how much you struggle and thrash underneath him, he just **does**. **not**. **budge**. but you’re easily put in your place, the place of a helpless prey when an unearthly growl rattles in the back of his throat and the tips of his ears stand on end: it’s a wordless threat that if you don’t want to get hurt, then you should just be a good girl for him. and what choice do you have when he engulfs your entire heat into his mouth.

 **✧;** a breathless gasp tears through you as he sucks on your plush lips like a man starved for every drop of your being. you’re doing your best to keep yourself in check, clawing at the cottony sheets and biting down on the inside of your cheek to keep those borderline moans at bay, but Kuroo is quickly wearing you down with every loud smack against your core. things like restraint and moderation mean absolutely nothing to him, and it shows from the mess he’s already made of your pussy, soaked through with a sticky mixture of his saliva and your dewy slick. acute embarrassment seeps into your chest because your shared juices only serve to make Kuroo’s ministrations even noisier, even more obscene. but it gets a whole lot worse for you once he plunges his tongue past the tight ring of your entrance, pushing deeper and deeper even with your cushy walls squeezing down on him. in a whiplash sort of reaction, your head falls back on the pillow as a long-winded moan leaves you, and you’re past the point of no return because Kuroo is driving you out of your mind. he mercilessly devours you with every thrust of his sweltry tongue, wriggling into the innermost parts of you before skimming over your pulsing walls that are begging him to stay. he’s clearly happy to oblige with his face completely buried between your legs, ensuring that he has full access to your heat that’s coating his chin with gossamer strands. and you simply can’t stifle the contraction of your insides around him every time his nose brushes against your swollen clit…though you quickly get a sense that it might not be a coincidence. soon enough, you can feel your nerve endings throbbing on end while your breath picks up in tempo, a clear sign that you’re teetering on the brink. you’re not sure if you want that cascade of euphoria **—** this is all so wrong, you shouldn’t want him to make you feel good…right? despite quivering like a leaf, you try to push yourself away from him, hoping you’ll dislodge him from your heat in the process, but your efforts are for naught when he steadies you with one hand on your hip while the other drifts over to your roseate pussy to spread your lips even wider so he can really wreck you on his tongue. _and it works_. you let out a horribly lewd whimper as your entire body trembles under the wave of pleasure that washes over you, filling you with a bittersweet aftertaste as you struggle to blink past the stars painting your vision. but your convulsing walls don’t deter Kuroo in the slightest, far from it when he’s too busy gorging himself on your tantalizing liquid satisfaction, only pausing once he’s guzzled up every last remnant.

 **✧;** you’re still suffering from the aftershocks of your release when he climbs over you again, reveling in the sight of your debauchery with a dark sort of fascination. _you taste even better than I imagined_ , it’s a perverse compliment that hardly makes you feel any better, in fact, it scratches at you with another harsh pang of shame. and then he dips his head into the crook of your neck, affixing his lips to your thrumming pulse while at the same time reaching down to drag the tip of his cock across your dewy slit **—** _but I’m not going to be satisfied with just that, I’ve got to have all of you, and you’re going to let me_ , it’s not a suggestion, not wishful thinking, no, it’s a promise of what’s to come all wrapped up in an string of smoky syllables, and it drives a nail into the coffin of your heart. but even with the dread festering in your stomach like a swarm of pests, that still doesn’t stop you from trying to reach in to find the Kuroo that you know and adore beneath this carnal veneer, because Kuroo-kun, you don’t have to do this; this isn’t like you at all, Kuroo-kun; please just let me go, Kuroo-kun, I won’t tell anyone. but sadly those pretty words aren’t enough to save you now. there’s a deep inhale from him right before you feel an excruciating twinge of pain kindling on your neck…but that’s nothing in comparison to the burning stretch of his thick cock breaching your entrance without warning, ripping past your delicate walls in a single stroke. you feel yourself completely short-circuiting **—** you can’t move, you can’t breathe, _you can’t think_. white-hot pain is the only thing keeping you grounded as your vision flashes with splotches of black and your mouth is peeled open in a muted cry. nevermind the fact that your faculties are going haywire, Kuroo doesn’t stop driving into your snug insides, not until his bell-shaped cockhead is prodding at your cervix. the sheer fullness of his length buried between your pulsing walls is unimaginable, so much so that you swear you can feel him all the way up in your chest cavity. and you think you’ve reached the pinnacle of agony when he bottoms out, but you’re terrible mistaken once he retracts his hips bit by bit, feeling as though he’s taking your clutch with him like a black hole. his kissing and nibbling on your wounded neck gives the appearance of him trying to be gentle with you, especially since you’re woefully unprepared for him, yet the sudden ram back inside you says otherwise.

 **✧;** his pace quickly devolves into a manic onslaught against your core, pounding right into you with such a ferocity that you can hardly catch a breath between the strident wails that pour off your tongue. Kuroo makes no move to hush you, instead he switches over to the other side of your neck to bestow you with another equally discolored bitemark, his claim over you. it hurts, it hurt so much, but… _there’s a flickering of something else too_ , and it’s got your blood climbing up in temperature and your chest heaving just a little more. all it takes is just another feverish thrust from him, ball smacking against your full bottom to force a strangled moan out of you; in the moment, you can’t believe such a salacious sound could come from you, but you don’t have a millisecond to mull over your fall from grace because Kuroo is dead-set on coaxing more and more of those noises from you. and it’s an easy feat for him when his girth stuffs you to the absolute brim, leaving no inch of you untouched as his dick grazes your tender patches with every upstroke. surely you must be a masochist deep inside because his penetrating fervor has that dastardly effect of bringing florid swashes to the expanse of your face as your hips sporadically shift toward him, unconsciously seeking that delicious friction of his pelvis grinding against your unhooded clit. somehow it’s all too much and yet not enough. though Kuroo solves that problem _or perhaps makes it ten times_ _worse_ when his hands abruptly find the back of your thighs, pushing your knees over your shoulders so you’re fold right in half beneath him. _and then the real assault begins_.

 **✧;** he uses the leverage above you and his entire bulk to pummel your sopping pussy, rendering you a desperate calamity of high-pitched whimpers and frenzied thrashing as you take more of him into your warm insides. you thought you were burning up before, well now you’re completely smoldering from the torrid flames of pleasure wreaking havoc in your system. relentless only scratches the surface of him as he spears you on his cock over, and over, and over again, making sure he ingrains the memory of his fat tip, the protruding veins on his underside into your memory. it’s beyond uncomfortable with the way he’s got you scrunched under him, pussy tilted up to bear the full brunt of each jab, but that’s the least of your worries when there’s a taut coiling in your belly, pleading and pleading some more for that coveted gratification. you’re dizzy with titillation as you’re reduced to being bounced on his dick like a plaything, and you just want to sate that desire swirling in your being. _ask and you shall receive_ because before you know it your eyes are rolling into the back of your skull while your limbs jerk then stiffen all at once. for a while there, time stops, and it’s just you and the heavenly rush of gratification that blooms over you like a bliss-colored garden. you’re not sure how long it’s been, but your gradually brought to your senses **(** or what remains of them) by Kuroo’s fervid thrusts that have picked up in intensity even with the vice of your walls closing in on him. there’s still cotton balls in your ears, but you can faintly pick up the husky _fuck, fuck, fuck, I’m gonna cum inside—gonna fill you up with my seed_. and he makes good on that promise when he plunges balls-deep inside you in time for the gush of thick cum to smear your pussy in milky whites. with every throb of his dick, every spasm of your walls around him comes even more sticky ropes, distending your lower belly with his virile seed. and only once he’s sure that not a single drop goes to waste inside you does he finally pull out with a wet _pop_.

 **✧;** you feel exhausted, like the life’s been drained out of you, and you’d like to think that the same can be said for Kuroo…but he proves you wrong when he sets down your legs to clamber on top of you, eclipsing you in all of him under a swollen moon. his eyes haven’t lost that lustrous sheen: he looks just as ravenous as ever…perhaps even more so than before. and _swish_ , _swish_ goes the pendulum of his tail, belying none of his exhilaration at getting a second bite of the juicy apple that is you. _I always knew you wanted to be mine, that you wanted my cum all to yourself_ , a feral grin splits his lips, gives you a peak of sharp teeth, _don’t worry, I’ll fuck you as much and as often as you want…until your stomach is round with my baby_.

【 **werecat!kuroo tetsurou** 】

**Author's Note:**

> (ᅌᴗᅌ* ) you can follow me for even more spooky updates over [here](https://vermeilies.tumblr.com)!


End file.
